Baling machines are well known in the art. A patent to Wiebe for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 506,892, teaches a machine which can be drawn about a field, from which it takes up hay and delivers said hay to a baling chamber, where it is pressed into a bale by piston-like action. A patent to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,946 also teaches a baling machine which works on the basis of plunger or piston-like action. A patent to Weelink, U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,889 teaches a baling machine which utilizes a rotary element, from which extends radial partitions. The rotary element and radial partitions rotate adjacent to an arcuate wall section such that a space is created between the radial partitions and the arcuate wall section. Hay, or other forage material is fed into the identified space and then moved to a baling chamber, where it is caused to become compacted, by the action of the rotary element and radial partitions.
While the indicated inventions are viable machines, one skilled in the art of using them is struck by their complexity and abundance of parts. Such complexity makes the machines vulnerable to malfunction. A less complex baling machine, which still performs the baling function would be of value to industry and end users. There is always a need for less complex machinery which performs the function of more complex equipment.